


Consequence

by roseknight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseknight/pseuds/roseknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi reflects on the mistakes he's made that led up to this, his greatest mistake of all: falling in love with Oikawa Tooru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequence

Looking back, Iwaizumi thought his first mistake was innocent enough. Best friends had sleepovers all the time, and he and Oikawa were no exception. Usually, though, Oikawa slept in his bed and Iwaizumi spread a futon on the floor. This time, the winter after Iwaizumi turned thirteen, Oikawa kept whining about how cold it was thanks to his family's heating unit acting up until Iwaizumi, after kicking Oikawa's bedframe had done nothing to shut him up, accepted with a scowl his friend dragging another spare futon over to lay beside him.

"This is much better, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa said happily, laying on his side where he could look at Iwaizumi's face. They weren't actually close enough for it to be awkward, but it did feel warmer, so Iwaizumi just told Oikawa to shut up and go to sleep since they had practice in the morning. Unfortunately, he hadn't counted on Oikawa to not only fall asleep way faster than him, but to move around in his sleep. A lot. To the point that before long, Iwaizumi found one of Oikawa's legs draped over his own and fingers brushing his wrist.

He breathed out through his nose in annoyance and pushed Oikawa firmly back to the center of his futon. Oikawa didn't even wake up. Instead, he whined in his sleep and scooted over bit by bit until he was again in Iwaizumi's personal space. At this point Iwaizumi almost sent him flying back into his actual bed, but he didn't really want to be responsible for the incredible setter being tired at practice. Hitting Oikawa's tosses was satisfying, and he didn't want to miss out on that by waking up Oikawa needlessly, especially since then he'd start whining about Iwaizumi being a bully and sending him off to freeze or some equal bullshit.

They were good excuses, but they didn't fully explain why Iwaizumi didn't push Oikawa's hand away the next time it rested against his body. Instead, he just closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep himself.

 

 

It had to have been because of that sleepover that several months later, Iwaizumi made his second mistake. This one was hardly his fault, but somehow that didn't make him feel any less responsible.

He dreamed about Oikawa.

To be more specific, he dreamed about sharing a futon with Oikawa again, only this time there was even more touching. And, the memory of it making his face flush red, far less clothing. Oikawa was the last person he ever wanted to have a wet dream about and he felt utterly ridiculous when he woke and realized the mess he'd made of his blankets. Best friends did not have dreams like that about each other. Especially when said best friend was Oikawa, the single most infuriating person on the planet, someone who definitely couldn't keep from talking long enough for his mouth to do _that_.

Practice was hell that week. He missed easy tosses when Oikawa called out his name and even hit some serves into the net when he noticed Oikawa peek back at him over his shoulder. But soon enough he was able to forget the dream. It was hard to keep something that erotic in mind when Oikawa was always saying dumb shit or looking at him with a face that begged to be punched.

 

 

The third mistake was getting drunk around Oikawa. 

True, Iwaizumi shouldn't have been getting drunk at all, since he was only sixteen at the time. But several of the sports clubs at Seijou decided to have a party and that no party was complete without intoxication, and Iwaizumi figured a few beers couldn't hurt if it was to celebrate their latest tournament victories. 

The party became much louder and much harder to navigate once he was drunk. He wandered around the makeshift dancefloor aimlessly, not recognizing half the people he passed. Was that Kindaichi waving at him, or was there another turnip lookalike on their team? He was pondering this mystery when he walked right into Oikawa.

Oikawa turned around and smiled when he saw that it was Iwaizumi. Somehow, the smile looked even sleazier than normal. He could tell that Oikawa hadn't touched a drop of alcohol. It was annoying because that meant Oikawa was making better life choices than him and that was never a good sign.

"Iwa-chan!" he said excitedly. "Isn't this party fun?"

That was when Iwaizumi noticed he had his arm around a girl's shoulders. She was blushing and leaning into his touch, looking mesmerized by Oikawa's warm eyes. Iwaizumi felt bad for her. All of Oikawa's girlfriends were so infatuated with him at first, until they realized he was, objectively speaking, deplorable.

Oikawa's smile dropped when Iwaizumi didn't answer his question, which Iwaizumi had honestly forgotten at that point. "Just how drunk are you?" he asked.

Iwaizumi glared at him. Someone with such questionable morals had no right to be judging him. "I'm not drunk." It was probably a lie, he realized right after the fact when the room spun around him in a whirl of colors, but he didn't amend his statement. He saw Oikawa smirk and his temper flared. It looked like he was going to have to yell at Oikawa in front of his new girlfriend. Whatever, Oikawa was asking to be called an ass with that holier-than-thou expression on his face.

"You," he began, trying to talk louder than the pop song blaring from the stereo system in the corner, "have a nice ass... Kawa..." Wait, had that come out right? Iwaizumi just shrugged and walked away, barely noticing Oikawa's look of amusement mixed with surprise.

An hour later, when the beer was mostly out of his system and the music didn't sound so damn loud anymore, the conversation echoed clearly in his mind and he groaned, clutching his suddenly pounding head. There was no way he'd actually said that to Oikawa. And there was definitely no way he'd meant it.

And there had to be some other reason he kept watching as Oikawa danced in the middle of the room.

 

 

Next on his ever-growing list of mistakes was going to Oikawa's house the day after they'd lost to Shiratorizawa.

Admittedly, he was worried about Oikawa. His normally chatty friend wasn't replying to his texts or even his phone calls. He expected to hear, "Iwa-chan is such a bully!" after he left a message telling him to pick up the phone or else, but nothing. So he went to Oikawa's house after dinner and let himself in with the key Oikawa's parents had given him forever ago after it became apparent just how much time Iwaizumi spent there.

The house was quiet so for a moment Iwaizumi wondered if anyone was there, but he saw Oikawa's shoes sitting in the entryway and so went to look for him. He opened the door to Oikawa's room and peered in, immediately understanding why no one had answered his knocking. Oikawa was sitting with his knees to his chest, facing the glowing television screen and with headphones on. He was watching a recording of a volleyball game, something Iwaizumi knew he did a lot, especially if an important match was coming up, but there was something different this time. Standing in the doorway, he watched Shiratorizawa score the match point against Seijou in the game they'd just played, and his chest tightened as the feeling of total defeat swept over him again.

He walked over and sat down next to Oikawa, who looked up in surprise and then away from him. Iwaizumi waited for him to speak, since Oikawa always liked to have both the first and last word, but he didn't say anything, even though he unplugged the headphones and set them aside. The video ended and the television went dark and still Oikawa wasn't looking at him and Iwaizumi realized there was just the slightest tremor in his shoulders.

He froze. "Hey, look at me, Trashykawa," he said. Probably not the most comforting words but tact had never been Iwaizumi's forte.

Oikawa wiped at his face then turned to Iwaizumi with a fake smile that was less believable than usual, considering the traces of tears in the corners of his eyes. "Sneaking into someone's room while they're totally defenseless, you're so naughty!" Oikawa said, forcing a laugh. Iwaizumi ignored the stupid comment, still in awe that he was seeing Oikawa cry. No wonder he wouldn't answer the phone.

Iwaizumi sighed and stared at the wall so as to not make Oikawa feel more desperate to hide his tears. "I'm so pissed that we lost," he said. "But it's not over yet. We'll win against Shiratorizawa next time."

"Not just them, but we'll have to beat Karasuno again, and by this time Tobio-" Oikawa sighed and leaned his head against Iwaizumi's shoulder. His hair felt so soft, soft enough to stroke. Iwaizumi managed to push him back upright instead.

"Get over your self-pity. I don't give a damn if you don't think you're a genius because you are. You're the best setter in the prefecture."

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa's eyes brightened a little. "I can't believe it! Iwa-chan is complimenting me! This day should be commemorated as a national holi- _OW_!" He clutched his side, grinning now despite Iwaizumi jabbing his ribs. There was no way Iwaizumi could say that smiling suited Oikawa much better than crying did, especially since Oikawa was already looking smug.

But he softened and said so anyway, after Oikawa looked back away and murmured, "Really, though... Thanks."

 

 

Iwaizumi knew mistake number five was a mistake even before he made it. It had been an average Saturday afternoon until Oikawa texted him a selfie where he was pouting exaggeratedly alongside the message,  _I got stood up!!_ （◞‸◟） _Can you believe that? Come keep me company, Iwa-chan~_ Another picture came, this one of two movie tickets in Oikawa's hand.

Iwaizumi instantly deleted the pictures, a habit anyone would pick up if they received daily selfies from Oikawa and valued actually having storage space in their phone. He sighed, looking at the text and trying to think of a good excuse not to go. He texted back, _I'm not going on a pity date with you, Asskawa._

His phone beeped again as soon as he set it down.  _Then go on a real date with me!_ （ * ＾ 3 ＾）

Iwaizumi rubbed his temples. He wasn't sure what was worse, Oikawa's constant emoticon spam or the fact that he threw around the word "real" so easily. If there was the slightest chance Oikawa actually meant what he was saying- well, there was no point in pondering the impossible. Oikawa liked girls. And Iwaizumi  _didn't_ like Oikawa, anyway. No way in hell. He was pretty, sure, but only until he opened his mouth.

_Don't ignore me, Iwa-chan~_ ╥﹏╥

Fuck. Somehow that stupid emoticon made Iwaizumi remember when he had seen Oikawa crying for real, as well as how much he'd wanted to soothe him in that moment. What the hell, he decided, it was just a movie. It wasn't like he'd never gone to the movies with Oikawa before.

_You're buying popcorn_ , he texted back, snapping his phone shut and shoving in his pocket, not bothering to check when it beeped again. He took the bus to the theater closest to his and Oikawa's houses, and when he saw Oikawa waving to him cheerfully, he pretended his pulse didn't flutter at all at the sight of Oikawa in casual date clothes.

 

 

Iwaizumi didn't even want to think about the next mistake he made. He had no excuse.

It was after one of the last volleyball games he'd ever get to play with Oikawa as teammates at Seijou. They won, absolutely overwhelmed their opponents. Oikawa moved in sync with each player and Iwaizumi felt like his tosses were flying right into his palm. Oikawa looked so intense, so intimidating from an outsider's perspective, and Iwaizumi felt the respect he'd had for Oikawa as an athlete ever since they were little being rekindled.

They high-fived at the end, grinning at each other. In the locker room, the whole team was in high spirits, rehashing all the best moments in the game. Oikawa was clearly pleased by the compliments lavished on his playing and Iwaizumi couldn't even blame him. Due to Oikawa talking to over half the team and Iwaizumi instinctually waiting for him, they ended up being the last two who needed to get dressed. The voices of their teammates faded away behind the locker room door as Iwaizumi pulled his jersey off and fished around in his bag for a t-shirt.

Oikawa didn't resume undressing right away. He sighed almost dreamily and stretched out his legs in front of the bench he was sitting on. "We can really do this, Iwa-chan. We can beat Karasuno and Shiratorizawa both and make it to nationals."

Iwaizumi was glad to hear Oikawa's confidence, because he knew those weren't words he'd say lightly. When he looked down at Oikawa from where he was standing, he felt all sorts of conflicting emotions battle it out in his chest. There was still the pride from their victory, as well as the pride that came just from being on Oikawa's team. There was anticipation for the matches ahead. But there was something else too. Something far more like lust than he'd like to admit. Even after a heated match, when Iwaizumi knew he himself was just a sweaty mess, Oikawa looked good. It was completely unfair.

Oikawa tilted his head. "Why are you staring at me? I mean, I know I'm pretty, but-"

Pretty wasn't the right word. "More like fucking gorgeous," Iwaizumi muttered, grabbing Oikawa's shirt and pulling him up into a kiss. And even though he was kissing Oikawa, it somehow wasn't something he regretted or wanted to stop. Far from repulsive, it was pure temptation; he wanted more than a kiss, he realized, pushing Oikawa back into the lockers.

Oikawa's eyes were wide but he was making no move to stop Iwaizumi who remembered, about a minute too late, that Oikawa fucked girls, not guys. He let go and stepped back, unable to meet Oikawa's eyes anymore. Shit, had he really just kissed Shittykawa, of all people? He ran a hand through his hair and tried to convince himself he regretted it. "Sorry," he said, turning back around and pulling on the rest of his outfit. Though he couldn't regret the kiss after all, he knew he would regret whatever was about to come out of Oikawa's mouth, some shallow shit about how no one could resist his godlike body or whatever.

Well, it wasn't like he was wrong.

He rushed out of the locker room before Oikawa could say anything and found their bus parked in front of the gym. He normally sat with Oikawa, but today he took an empty seat beside Matsukawa. The high from winning had worn off now that he'd done such an idiotic thing, but he tried to ignore the pit in his stomach and join in the chatter around him. A minute later, he saw Oikawa get on the bus from the corner of his eye, and the driver turned the engine on. Iwaizumi was hoping for a quick ride home, but luck wasn't on his side. Oikawa walked right down the aisle of the moving bus, smiling his people-pleasing smile. "Sorry, but I have to borrow the vice captain for bit!" He tugged on Iwaizumi's wrist. Iwaizumi reluctantly stood up and went with him to an empty seat near the front, where he and Oikawa sat down.

"I can't believe you weren't going to sit with me, Iwa-chan," he complained as Iwaizumi checked his expression in the window's reflection, making sure it was suitably stoic, not that he thought Oikawa wouldn't immediately see through it.

"I didn't think you'd want me to after that," he said honestly, quietly enough so that no one could eavesdrop. Thankfully, the bus was full of loud conversation.  
  
"What? Did you think a little thing like that would change my opinion of you?" Oikawa said lightly, and Iwaizumi couldn't help but cringe. He didn't think that at all, and that was problem. Kissing Oikawa wasn't going to make Oikawa want to kiss him back.

Oikawa sighed. "You worry too much, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi couldn't comprehend the warmth he then felt against his hand. He looked down to see Oikawa intertwining their fingers, then he met Oikawa's eyes in confusion. Iwaizumi knew Oikawa better than anyone else, but he couldn't always tell what was going on in his mind, especially when he was doing something so unexpected.

Iwaizumi said under his breath, "I swear to god, if you're making fun of me, Shittykawa, I will throw you out the window."  
  
"Rude! I don't have any ill intentions!" Oikawa smiled and let his head fall against Iwaizumi's shoulder. His voice became more serious as he said, "None at all."

Iwaizumi bit the inside of his lip. For awhile he stared down at Oikawa, who'd closed his eyes and seemed to be dozing off, and then he found himself staring at the hand in his own. He told himself not to overthink it and let the exhaustion from the match take over, settling his cheek against Oikawa's hair and falling asleep until they were back at Seijou.

 

 

Looking back, Iwaizumi knew he had no one to blame for his many, many mistakes but himself.

Oikawa never brought up the kiss. His behavior didn't change at all, which Iwaizumi was grateful for when it wasn't making him feel wistful. He'd take a talkative, annoying Oikawa over one that avoided him any day.

But he'd figured out that there was an Oikawa he'd prefer even more: one that was his boyfriend.

Iwaizumi Hajime, age seventeen, had made the worst mistake of his life, one he doubted he could top if he lived for another century: he had fallen in love with Oikawa Tooru.

He buried his face in his pillow and groaned. It didn't matter if Oikawa had implied he was bi, because there was no way Iwaizumi could actually act on his feelings. How was he supposed to ask Oikawa out without it being awkward as hell? What would they even do on a date, considering they already did everything together anyway? Iwaizumi wasn't romantic and neither was Oikawa, even if he pretended to be.

Anyway, there was no guarantee that officially confessing his feelings to Oikawa wouldn't end up shattering his most valued friendship.

It was one week until graduation. Oikawa was going on to university, Iwaizumi wasn't. For the first time in years, they weren't going to be able to see each other every day. Iwaizumi hadn't expected to feel so irritated about that, but then, he'd never expected to get so attached to Oikawa in the first place.

And speak of the devil, his phone beeped and Iwaizumi saw Oikawa's name flash on-screen. His slid a finger over his lock screen to see the full message.

_Iwa-chan~~_ was all the text said. There was, of course, a selfie right above it, of Oikawa making a peace sign in front of a familiar door.

_Have you ever tried knocking, Trashykawa_ ? he texted back, already on his feet to go answer his front door.

He figured Oikawa would come inside when he opened it, but instead Oikawa motioned for him to come out. "Come on, let's go!"

"Go where?" Iwaizumi asked blankly.

"Shopping, then the movies, then let's get food," Oikawa beamed. "We're going to be too busy to celebrate graduation next week so let's do it now!"

"Alright, alright." Iwaizumi slipped his shoes on and locked the front door behind them. Oikawa led the way downtown and they slipped into casual conversation, talking about how the Seijou volleyball team was going to look next year, about Oikawa's lack of success so far in finding an apartment close to the university he would attend, about Iwaizumi's job search. The weather was nice as they ducked into various shops before finally making their way to the theater.

The movie sucked, but in a way that made it fun to laugh at, especially with Oikawa whispering dry comments under his breath. They were still laughing about it when they went to their favorite restaurant, a fast food joint that also specialized in desserts. Iwaizumi forgot about their impending separation, sinking into the comforting familiarity of being with Oikawa.

His wistful feeling didn't return until they were back at his house. Iwaizumi stuck his key in the door when Oikawa tugged him back. "Hey, Iwa-chan, what are you doing? Are you in that much of a rush to leave me out here alone?"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but stopped trying to unlock the door. "Unless you need me to walk you home, princess."

"So rude," Oikawa pouted. "Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight after our date?"  
  
For a second, Iwaizumi felt himself grow angry. It was low, even for Oikawa, to tease him like that. But then he noticed that Oikawa wasn't wearing his usual fake smile. This one was real. It was... expectant.

But Iwaizumi wasn't entirely convinced. "How was that a date?" he demanded. "All we did was-" everything they usually did, he was about to say, when it hit him like one of Oikawa's vicious serves. That had been the whole point of the day. Oikawa had been showing him that nothing had to change for them to be dating.

He felt a faint blush on his cheeks as he stepped towards a waiting Oikawa. He partially wanted to hit him instead of kiss him for not just saying all that plainly. But more than that, he wanted to kiss Oikawa again, he wanted to kiss him so hard Oikawa was begging and breathless against him.

Right when his lips were about to meet Oikawa's, Oikawa covered his mouth with his hand and said, "Oh, wait!"

"I am going to kill you," Iwaizumi threatened, eye twitching.

"But I forgot to tell you that you aren't allowed to kiss me again unless I'm your boyfriend."

It was Iwaizumi who became breathless upon hearing that. He searched Oikawa's face for any sign that he was being played, but there was none. This was Oikawa at his most genuine. Iwaizumi wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pressed their lips together forcefully. He felt Oikawa's hands move to his back, not an inch of space between them as they kissed long and hard. When they broke away, Iwaizumi's heart pounded at the sound of Oikawa panting.

"Does this mean," Oikawa said, pressing his forehead to Iwaizumi's, "I'm your boyfriend now?"

Iwaizumi closed his eyes and lowered his hands to Oikawa's waist. A smile was tugging at his lips when he reopened his eyes and looked into Oikawa's eyes. "Yeah. You're my boyfriend, Tooru."

Oikawa blinked. "'Tooru?' Oh, my! Iwa-chan is being so bold!"

"Shitooru."

Oikawa looked at him in mock hurt. "I can't believe you're butchering my first name too."

"Trashru."

"Enough, enough!" he cried, but he was smiling again, and Iwaizumi knew that he was too, because he'd learned that some mistakes had the best consequences of all.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe if I write enough Iwaoi, I can forgive myself for initially disliking Oikawa AKA Niceasskawa. God bless the childhood friends turned lovers trope.


End file.
